BesoBesoBeso
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: -Recuerden chicos el último beso es en la boca. La sensei no podía ser más mala. Pero besar a su compañera no era algo que le desagradara tanto. ¿Que pensaría esa dulce chica si la besara? Beso, beso, beso El único en el mundo Dulce, dulce, dulce Tú eres mi dulce amor Ahora ámame tan solo a mí Quiero abrazarte, abrazarte Oh, quédate a mi lado.


Mi nuevo fanfic, me pareció lindo y tierno aunque un poco estúpido xD (igual que cierto rubio ¬¬) jajá.

Que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión y olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina...**

**Y el manga tan…GENIAL! **

**Todo indica que el NARUHINA va a pasar en un fututo, wiiiiiii T_T (llora de alegría). **

**Beso Beso Beso**

Naruto volvía a acercarse, Hinata temblaba ante su mirada, casi queriendo llorar de felicidad. Tal vez no era tan romántico como en sus doramas favoritos ante todas esas miradas pero… ¿Qué más daba? El amor de su vida la iba a besar. Naruto antes ya había besado su mano, su mejilla… y ahora el tercer beso.

"Kyahhhh" Hinata gritaba por dentro.

-Recuerden chicos el último es en la boca.

Naruto sudó frío y sintió como se le erizaban todos los cabellos. Hinata ya se lo esperaba, pero parecía tan irreal, como un sueño como una pesadilla, ya ni sabía que pensar.

Pero ella tuvo que dejar de pensar cuando sintió su respiración tan cerca, pero de nuevo: falsa alarma. Él besó su frente logrando que la cara de Hinata casi explotara de tan roja que estaba.

Todo indicaba que ahora seguía el beso verdadero, el último. El que marcaría para siempre el resto de su vida. El que sería su primer beso y lo mejor, de la persona que ella amaba en secreto, de su amigo que tanto amaba. ¡No podía ser mejor!

_**Mi amor**_

_**beso beso beso**_

_**bésame tan dulce,**_

_**tan dulceeeeerghtrg#%&°?¡?**_

-No, no puedo hacerlo.

La dulce melodía que sonaba en la cabeza de Hinata se paró de pronto, rogando que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera cierto.

-Dele el punto a Hinata. Yo no puedo hacerle esto de forma tan vergonzosa y humillante. Una chica como ella no se merece esto de mi parte -bajó la mirada triste y continuó hablando mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata- y sobretodo no quiero que ella se moleste conmigo si lo hiciera.

La cara de Hinata la delataba, con la boca levemente abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, pero sobretodo tan sorprendida por la reacción de Naruto, de no haberla querido besar. Su corazón se hizo polvo y estuvo a punto de llorar si no fuera porque estaba en medio del salón y probablemente todos se burlarían de ella y Naruto quedaría pensando que estaba loca. Lo único que podía hacer era bajar la cabeza y escuchar lo que Naruto decía.

-Hinata es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle esto. Yo no pienso perder su amistad solo por este tonto juego, sensei.

Todos notaron la decepción en el rostro de la Hyuuga, menos Naruto. "Era demasiado bueno" pensó más que decepcionada. Lanzo un largo suspiro y alzo la vista para mirarlo.

No lo podía culpar porque aun así, Naruto era encantador. La lastimaba con sus comentarios pues era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de cuanto ella deseaba que él la besara. Para ella era así, para los demás Naruto Namikaze era un completo imbécil.

Hinata lo vio tan triste que tuvo que mentirle.

-Gracias- le dijo para intentar calmarlo, después de todo era su amigo.

Naruto reaccionó y también le sonrió para luego abrazarla mientras Hinata sentía derretirse como una paleta en pleno verano.

Más la voz de su cruel sensei los sacó de ese bello momento.

-¡LOS DOS ESTÁN REPROBADOS!

-¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Ambos pegaron el grito en el cielo.

Sin lugar a dudas….

La vida en la escolar era muy cruel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la salida Naruto se encontraba desesperado, una nota como esa en su casa y de seguro lo mandaban a un internado o lo sacaban a la calle. Estaba a punto de repetir el año y justo le pasaba esto. Al azar los habían escogido a él y Hinata para un juego sorpresa, si lo hacían bien la sensei les subía un punto a sus respectivas calificaciones. Tontamente creyó que eso podría ser divertido y más si gracias a ese punto lograba aprobar la asignatura.

Todo marchaba bien cuando les vendaron los ojos y los pusieron de espalda con espalda a ambos. Naruto no imaginaba lo que su sensei planeaba.

De veras que el destino lo odiaba, pues se trataba de un juego de besos y bofetadas según sus cabezas coincidieran cada vez que el resto de sus compañeros gritaban un día de la semana, el muy temido juego de "la semana inglesa". Un juego que algún pervertido había inventado, pensaba Naruto. Trató de concentrarse y que lo mejor que podía pasar era que nunca coincidiera en la misma dirección que Hinata y recibiera unas cuantas bofetadas por parte de ella, no importaba. Además ella siempre era tan dulce y linda, no podía ser tan malo. Pero si por el contrario tenían que ser besos estaría entre hacerlo o perder su amistad con esa chica que era la única que lo trataba bien y que además él quería tanto. Hinata era el tipo de chica pura e indefensa que él solía proteger y besarla sin su consentimiento era como si la traicionara.

El juego inició y mientras todos gritaban:

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles

Jueves

Viernes

Sábado

Domingo

Naruto no paraba de temblar pensando en su suerte.

El resultado no fue lo que quería. Recibió las tres bofetadas de Hinata, quien dudaba en hacerlo o no. Él la convenció diciéndole que no importaba, de todos modos era un imbécil y había crecido a base de golpes. Hinata lo veía con lástima y fue muy gentil en su parte del juego pues Naruto apenas y sintió algo de dolor.

La parte que seguía era lo más difícil Naruto le daría cuatro besos en distintas partes. Hinata enrojeció con cada uno mientras Naruto estaba tan nervioso y a la vez feliz pues besar su mano o su mejilla no era nada desagradable. Hinata le gustaba y no lo negaba, pero no estaba listo para el siguiente paso con su preciada amiga. Estaba a punto de besar su frente cuando la sensei les grito: ¡El último en la boca! Era lo que se temía, por más que Hinata le gustase por más que ella estuviera aun ahí y no hubiera huido de él en ese momento.

Era algo que no podía hacer. Era casi una promesa protegerla siempre cuando una vez hacía mucho tiempo la defendió de unos tipos y ¿ahora él le hacía eso?

Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, no a Hinata. Nunca le faltaría al respeto.

Sería un bastardo si besaba a esa chica tan dulce y tímida que le había ofrecido una sincera amistad.

Que era un punto en su calificación a perder a su mejor amiga.

De nuevo…

…el destino fue tan cruel. Y tanto él como Hinata reprobaron la materia, no se pudieron quejar pues su sensei era de temerse. Todo lo hecho a perder, de nuevo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las clases al día siguiente siguieron normales, aunque algunos de sus "amigos" le burlaban por no besar a la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué acaso eres "rarito"?

Kiba Inuzuka no paraba de fastidiarle la existencia.

-Cierra el hocico, maldito perro.

-¿Por qué no la besaste? Hinata es de las chicas más lindas y tú huiste como un cobarde.

-No te incumbe, ¡piérdete!

-Por mi parte, yo ni lo hubiera pensado y lo hacía.

-Eres un idiota, si lo hacías luego te partía la cara.

-Si te portas tan celoso y sobreprotector con ella ¿Por qué entonces no lo hiciste, imbécil?

Naruto se tomó la cabeza con las manos e intento aclarar sus sentimientos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Deseaba ese beso, ella era su amiga. Con un carácter muy dulce .Todo en ella era adorable. Por eso mismo si la besaba se sentiría en las nubes, aunque luego ella le daría un buen golpe, le dejaba de hablar, lo evitaría y por fin moriría solo y triste sin Hinata.

Esa era la única razón porque no lo hizo, para no perderla. Era mejor tenerla para siempre aunque como una amiga, a perderla también para siempre. Sería demasiado soñar que ella también quisiera besarlo.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared pensando en que su vida no podía ser más miserable.

Kiba incluso sentía pena por Naruto, por ser tan estúpido y no notar que Hinata estaba tan enamorada de él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurenai-sensei les había hecho un favor, sabía muy bien del amor de Hinata por Naruto. TODOS lo sabían menos el rubio. Nadie esperó que los dos fueran tan cobardes y mucho menos la actitud de Naruto. Fue inesperado que resultara todo un "caballero". ¿Quién lo diría? Los eligió al "azar" para regalarles un punto a cada uno. Naruto lo necesitaba, pero Hinata no.

Al resto de los alumnos les pareció tan extraño. Justamente el más bruto y la más inteligente, además del hecho de que Hinata gustaba de Naruto. Algo que aún nadie podía entender. Naruto también la quería, pero de una forma un poco distinta. Nadie lo tenía totalmente confirmado, pero era tan obvio por los sonrojos de Hinata y la actitud sobreprotectora de Naruto para con ella.

La sensei solo quería darles un empujoncito sabiendo lo tímida de ella y lo tonto de él.

Más, el plan fallo completamente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_El beso de mi amor, beso, beso_

_Me hace palpitar muy rápido_

_Tan dulce, dulce, dulce_

_Golpea dulcemente_

Caminaban mientras veía la cara de felicidad de Naruto, sus ojos brillaban. Había sacado una A en la asignatura que ambos habían reprobado, gracias a Hinata estudio muy duro y los dos pasaron con la máxima calificación el examen de recuperación.

Hinata no podía estar más feliz mirándolo, ya se encontraba perdida mirando sus ojos azules. Tanto que no notó el coche que se encontraba frente a ella.

_Tú eres el único al que amo_

_¿Quieres besarme? Bésame_

¡PLASH!

Hinata chocó de frente con el coche y cayó al piso. Ahí tirada se tomó la frente, un moretón ya había aparecido. Naruto se inclinó y le dio la mano para levantarla.

-Eres la persona menos despistada que conozco. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No viste el coche? -Naruto se reía a carcajadas de ella.

_Beso, beso, beso_

_El único en el mundo_

_Dulce, dulce, dulce_

_Tú eres mi dulce amor_

_Ahora ámame tan solo a mí_

_Quiero abrazarte, abrazarte_

_Oh, quédate a mi lado_

Hinata solo apartó la vista muy sonrojada. Namikaze no pudo evitar los siguiente teniéndola ahí en el suelo y a punto de llorar. Se acercó más a ella y la besó… de nuevo en la frente.

La Hyuuga quedó más roja que un tomate y se desmayó.

-Hinata, Hinata eres tan rara-y sonrió.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y decidió llevarla a su casa.

"De veras que Hinata es tan frágil porque solo con un golpe se desmayó, debo cuidarla mucho más" se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras salía de la escuela que estaba desierta pues fueron los únicos en reprobar recordó que la casa de Hinata quedaba bastante lejos. ¿Debería tomar el transporte público con Hinata desmayada? ¿Un taxi? Pero apenas tenía dinero.

En ese momento Hinata se comenzó a mover y abrió los ojos.

Naruto la miró y le regaló una amplia sonrisa para luego abrazarla muy fuerte.

-¡Bésame!

-¿Qué?- Naruto no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Que me sueltes Naruto kun, me asfixias.

-Oh oh, si- que estúpido que era, su imaginación era tan perversa, Hinata jamás diría algo así.

La bajó y al ver que Hinata aún tambaleaba la tomó del codo.

-Gracias Naruto kun, soy tan torpe.

-No hay problema, para eso estoy contigo. Para cuidarte.

_Tic-tac Tic-tac, el tiempo se está yendo_

_¿Vas a decírmelo?_

_Así tan lentamente_

_(¡Oh no!)_

_Basta para mí de que lo pienses y pienses_

_Te lo diré yo primero_

_Mi corazón dice que te ama_

_No importa cuanto lo practique_

_Cuanto estoy delante de ti_

_No puedo decir una palabra_

Hinata pensaba que este era el momento justo para confesarse, ellos dos solos y las palabras tan lindas que le acababa de decir, la respuesta no debería ser tan mala.

Respiro hondo y su corazón se tranquilizó, debería estar calmada. ¡Debería ser valiente una vez en su vida, maldita sea!

Naruto se asustó con la nueva actitud de Hinata, parecía que le salían fuego de los ojos.

-¿Hi-Hinata estas bien?

-Yo…yo… yo- de nuevo Naruto con solo mirarla la paralizaba y toda su confianza se iba al suelo

-Hinata estás muy rara, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Bueno, más rara de lo normal- y le sacó la lengua divertido.

-…-la Hyuuga ya no supo que responder, que le dijera rara la sumió de pronto en la depresión.

Hinata se agachó y se tomó las rodillas escondiendo la cabeza en ellas.

_Lloro y río durante todo el día_

_Pienso en ti y me duele la cabeza_

_Por tu culpa mi corazón_

_(¡Oh no!) Se quema poniéndose muy oscuro._

Pensó en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Incluso a Minato y Kushina les encantaba que fuera de visita, eran tan amables y cariñosos con ella, tan distintos a sus estrictos padres; los padres de Naruto la adoraban tanto como si fuera su hija. En cambio en su casa, más bien su mansión, las cosas eran tan diferentes, al principio Naruto se ponía tan nervioso por temor a romper algo, o porque no tenía los mejores modales del mundo y a la hora de comer en esa mesa tan inmensa solo imitaba a Hinata tratando de quedar bien con los refinados padres de Hinata. Igual ella tenía miedo que su padre le prohibiera ver a Naruto por no ser de su clase social. Esa primera noche que Naruto fue se había esforzado en su arreglo personal y ella le dio ánimos. La noche termino tan mal que ella pensó que su padre sacaría a patadas a Naruto; el pobre rubio sudaba frio al ver todo el desastre que hizo, pero es que no era su culpa el jamás usaba tantos cubiertos o comido esos patillos tan refinados. Hinata respiró hondo y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo. Hiashi no dijo nada y él junto a su madre se retiraron igual como llegaron. Mas el tiempo paso y Naruto poco a poco perdió los nervios y se convirtió en la primera persona que hizo reír a su padre con un chiste; Hiashi primero soltó una risita y luego rio a carcajadas para después alegar que en su casa nunca habían tenido a alguien tan divertido como el rubio. Naruto se convirtió en el invitado especial de su padre y Hinata no podía estar más feliz. A pesar de que sus familias y hogares fueran diferentes, ambos lograron acoplarse para que incluso sus padres se llevaran bien entre sí.

Así la sola compañía de Naruto había mejorado no solo su vida sino también su relación con su familia, que se había vuelto más alegre.

Estar con Naruto era pura alegría, a su lado reía sin parar. Juntos se la pasaban muy bien el escuela, en el cine o simplemente comiendo en la casa de alguno.

Y entonces…

…¿porque en la soledad de su habitación lloraba por él? Si Naruto era maravilloso y la hacía tan feliz.

Simple y llano… porque estaba enamorada de él.

"¿Porque el amor era tan difícil?" pensaba la chica. Naruto jamás la vería de otra forma que no fuera su simple amiga "rara"; si solo él supiera que no es que fuera rara, tal vez un poco, sino que ella en realidad estaba profundamente enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, y con el paso del tiempo su amor hacia él creció y creció que a veces sentía que ya no le cabía en el pecho. Ya había llorado bastante y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Vivir así no era vivir.

Ese amor tan escondido le hacía doler el corazón porque necesitaba salir y demostrárselo a su único dueño, Naruto. Pero el temor del rechazo era un dolor peor aún solo de imaginárselo.

_Eres mi cariño, llámame así_

_Eres mi amada, dime así_

_¿Por qué mi corazón está impaciente?_

_¿Por qué solo me pones ansiosa?_

Mientras Hinata seguía a pensando ahí inclinada sobre la carretera Naruto constataba que Hinata era increíblemente rara. Desde que la conoció creyó que era rara.

Con el paso del tiempo ella perdió su timidez y se hicieron amigos. Era su amiga más preciada, Hinata nunca lo había tratado mal como el resto del salón que se la pasaban llamándole "baka", "teme", "estúpido" y cosas peores.

Pero Hinata era la única que nunca lo hizo. Era la chica que siempre le tendió la mano, que lo escuchó y estuvo para él cuando más lo necesitaba. A pesar de ser rara Hinata tenía grandes cualidades que la hacían un polo totalmente opuesto a él, ella era dulce, delicada, amable, callada y sobretodo adorable. Por todo eso es que se encontraba enamorado de ella. Un amor que hacía poco había confundido con amistad. Pero era una realidad, la amaba tanto que la extrañaba cuando no iba a la escuela; tanto que si algún chico se le acercaba explotaba de celos; tanto que aunque fuera rara la amaba y soñaba que algún día Hinata le correspondiera, pero alguien tan estúpido como él ¿tendría oportunidad?

Hinata nunca había tenido novio. "Quizás porque yo los ahuyentaba, jajá" pensó riendo por ser tan listo. Y ahora que lo pensaba Hinata es… la única que no era fan de Sasuke. ¡Había hecho un gran descubrimiento! Hinata tenía amigos como Kiba, Shino y Gaara. Pero con el que más pasaba tiempo era con él. Y con quien era más amable y mostraba más confianza era con él. ¡Quizás si tenía una oportunidad!

Aunque quizás era que ella lo veía como un amigo, ¡rayos! Ya no sabía que pensar su estúpido cerebro.

Volteo a verla y seguía ahí escondiendo su cabeza.

-Hinata

Ella no contestaba

-Naruto kun- la voz de Hinata se oía tan dolorosa

La levanto y vio que estaba muy mal, estaba llorando.

-¿Hinata que es lo que te sucede? ¿Te duele algo, que puedo hacer por ti? ¡Contesta! – ya se encontraba desesperado.

-Ki…-contesto ella débilmente

-¿Ki?-¿de qué demonios hablaba Hinata?

-Kissu*

Naruto trataba de procesar. Hacia un momento Hinata le pidió que la besara, en sus sueños pero ahora parecía tan real. Tenía en sus brazos a una Hinata sonrojada y que lloraba sin parar pidiéndole que la besara. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

-No-fue su respuesta a la súplica de Hinata.

-¿No?

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron tanto que su llanto paró; y fue como una estaca en su corazón esa simple palabra. Su boca temblaba y el llanto volvió más fuerte.

-No te voy a besar porque me lo pidas- el semblante de Naruto seguía serio mientras aun la sostenía.

La pesadilla de Hinata no podía ser peor.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?-no se podía resignar a esa cruel respuesta.

Hinata cerró los ojos y lo golpeaba repetidamente en el pecho, era tan malo con ella.

Más Naruto siguió hablando:

-Te voy a besar porque quiero…

Hinata no pudo ni hablar cuando Naruto posó sus labios en los suyos y la besaba dulcemente.

Su dulce sueño hecho realidad.

_ 1_

_Ven a mí, dime que me amas_

_Muéstrame tu corazón (por siempre)_

_Estoy lista para ti_

_Vamos, vamos_

_Late, late mi corazón_

_Tú silenciosamente ¡bang!_

_(Dulce beso)_

_El beso de mi amor, beso, beso_

_Me hace palpitar muy rápido_

_Tan dulce, dulce, dulce_

_Golpea dulcemente_

_Tú eres el único al que amo_

_¿Quieres besarme? Bésame_

_Beso, beso, beso_

_El único en el mundo_

_Dulce, dulce, dulce_

_Tú eres mi dulce amor_

_Ahora ámame tan solo a mí_

_Quiero abrazarte, abrazarte_

_Oh, quédate a mi lado_

~Fin~

Aclaraciones: *Kissu es la pronunciación en japonés de kiss (beso) y Naruto aquí se apellida Namikaze igual a su papá, Minato. Ay, ojala Minato y Kushina no hubieran muerto

Y les gusto? Quiero saber sus respuestas! La verdad había perdido la inspiración con este one shot, pero como si fuera magia volvió y el final quedo más aceptable al que pensé al principio.

;) mi cerebro funciona otra vez!

Y las estrofas que aparecen al final son de una de mis canciones favoritas _ KissKissKiss de Pink ToniQ _del soundtrack del dorama Playful Kiss. Es una canción tan linda que tenía que hacer un ficdonde la usara.

Y quien no ha tenido la desgracia de jugar a la semana inglesa?

Me parece que de verdad un pervertido lo invento, como dice Naruto-kun y si! A los maestros les encanta hacernos sufrir y ser la burla del salón.

T_T :´( Malditossss!

Bueno, bye ya les dejo de compartir mis malas experiencias, jajaja

Aún tengo más fics que editar

Adiosito, se cuidan mucho.

Y….

MUERANSE TODOS LOS NARUSAKUS, LOS ODIO!

AGUANTE NARUHINA!


End file.
